gods_game_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Law
Jason Law (alias: J. Law) is one of the players in God's Game. He was the first player to be created, and as such was the first one Cadet added to the universe. He is also only a human, surprisingly enough. Being the first, it seems like no such creativity was made. History Before Cadet's dominion, a man named Peter raped Barbra, a lady of royalty. As this was a crime, Peter was executed. A few months later, it was clear that Barbra was pregnant with Peter's child. Furious, her father wanted her dead, but her brother disagreed. He asked for patience until the child's birth, so that later he could take him under his care, as he and his wife were not able to have children. Accepting the plea of his son, Barbra's father let her live until the day Jason was born. However, Jason's uncle planned to escape with his sister, for he did not want her to die. Unfortunately, they were caught and imprisoned by their father, who sent Jason to live in a farm on the outskirts of the city. There, he was taught everything he knew. At the age of 21, the game of gods occurred, and Jason (along with billions of people) was caught in the crossfire, dying by incineration. When Jason was recreated in the new universe, he learned of the existence of Cadet, the absolute God of this world, and so, he decided to work his way through the games, and perhaps one day, he could defeat Cadet and gain vengeance for his own death. Additionally, when Jason first spawned, he found pieces of scrap metal, and from them, he created a pair of pistols. Though he has no memory of being able to create such things, Jason happily welcomed this ability of his, choosing to use it against anyone who stands in the way of his vengeance. Personality Law can simply be described as an asshole. He tends to talk harshly and rudely, not even hesitating to say things such as "Fuck off, Dickhead" right to people's faces. He can also be somewhat of a loner, usually doing things by himself. Though it is possible for him to make allies, he usually does things his own way, not really following the directions of others. Despite this nature, Law is actually a good guy. Appearance Jason Law is a 21 year old human male. He has dark brown hair and onyx black eyes. He is 6 ft 2 inches tall (187.96 cm), and weighs 150 pounds (68 kg). Law has a very shallow beard on his face, and a long scar over his abdominal region. In addition, he also has a decaying skull tattoo on his left shoulder. Plot WIP Abilities Law's special power is Gunsmithing, the ability to create firearms and ammunition. Law's ability is a unique case. Instead of being specifically a power or a weapon, Law's ability combines these two natures into one. Though it would technically fall under the power nature, it is unique in that it is the power to create specific powered weapons. While it is limited to firearms, Law can create a variety of different types; ranging from pistols to grenade launchers. Weapons: Innocence and Guilt: Jason's first weapons; a pair of pistols that are easy to carry around and shoot with. Very simple build and low durability. Capacity: 10 bullets/magazine. Bullets: Casual bullets that can pierce through any non-supported material, but are quite useless against things as hard as or harder than marble. Innocence and Guilt 2.0: A pair of newer, better, and more durable pistols. Having the same artistic shape, Innocence and Guilt (2.0) are Jason's current main weapons. Innocence stands out with its white paint and slightly bigger size, while Guilt is typically smaller and painted black. As an upgrade, each pistol now has its own special trait; Innocence can now be used as a melee weapon, being made of a harder and more durable metal than its "sister", with enough power to break an adult human skull with one hit. Guilt, on the other hand, is made of a resilient material which can withstand any kind of weather, and can fire a shot in any kind of condition - even deep underwater. Capacity: 20 bullets/magazine each. Stalker Bullet: A stalker bullet is a modified bullet that has an extraordinarily long range, and can change direction during its travel. Made from three connected sections, a stalker bullet uses internal boosters to rid itself of one of its sections, firing the rest into the direction of its target. If two sections are lost, the last section cannot be boosted anymore. But with good timing, a section can be released at the trice of impact, giving the bullet the ability to pierce into any object no matter how hard it is. There is only a limited number of stalker bullets, so they are scarcely used. The Judge: Inspired by the bombs that killed everyone in the first game, Jason wanted to put something similar into a marksman-fitting weapon, and so, he created a grenade-launcher and named it The Judge. Capacity: 1 grenade/magazine. Gavels D and S: The Gavel is a Judge's hammer, and so was the ammunition of The Judge named. There are two types of Gavels; type D which has a blue head can only detonate on impact, and an explosion from one of those can burn an adult human's body to a crisp. On the other hand, type S has a head which opens a few seconds after being fired, unleashing a hail of sharp spikes at whoever and whatever is in the line of fire. Quotes * "If you value your miserable life, then get the fuck outta my way." * "Fuck off, Dickhead." * "Let's get violent!" * "BOOM, headshot!" Trivia * Law has an extreme hatred for Cadet, so much so that he wants to kill the God himself. ** After Cadet warned him of the consequences of this goal being achieved, Law was left in a state of misery. This eventually lead Law to change his goal: rather than kill Cadet, he wanted to humiliate him in a way worse than death. * WIP Gallery Law concept art.jpg|Law's concept art Law tattoo.jpg|Law's skull tattoo Innocence and Guilt.jpg|Innocence and Guilt 2.0 Stalker Bullet.jpg|Stalker Bullet The Judge.jpg|The Judge Gavels D and S.jpg|Gavels D and S Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Player